Doesn't feel like Christmas at all
by Futilement moi
Summary: OS - On a perdu Noël, perdu tous repères. Les parties de poker sont devenues des parties de solitaire, et le vent frappe aux carreaux pour laisser entrer des fantômes, encore les mêmes, toujours plus forts. Vous me manquez.


_Bonjour, bonsoir, _  
_Des fouilles archéologiques sur mon disque dur m'ont permis de retrouver ça. C'est court, c'est gentil, un peu facile peut-être, vous m'en direz des nouvelles. _  
_Amoureusement vôtre, _

_H. _

* * *

J'ai envie de Noël. Comme un enfant impatient attend que les cadeaux explosent de couleurs aux pieds du sapin. J'ai envie de la neige, des rires imbéciles et de la chaleur des cheminées après s'être roulé dans l'or blanc. J'ai envie de toi, j'ai envie de nous et de cette insouciance béate, si propre à ces quelques heures. J'ai envie de nos veillées, de ces cadeaux plus ou moins réussis, des étoiles comme des morceaux de sourires.

J'ai envie, je veux. « On dit je voudrais, Draco. »

Mais que suis-je en mesure de vouloir aujourd'hui, dis-moi ? Que sommes-nous en mesure d'espérer ?

Même Blaise ne sourit plus, tu sais.

Moi je voudrais que ce soit Noël encore, juste un peu de nous encore. Je voudrais entendre ton rire éclater dans les cachots, rallumer les étoiles et tes cheveux bruns dans tous les sens, et ton parfum sucré, ton air renfrogné même un 25 décembre au matin, parce qu'on t'a réveillée avec nos « cris imbéciles ». Je voudrais ta voix rauque qui me souhaite un Joyeux Noël en me tendant un paquet mal emballé. Je voudrais encore tes messes basses avec Daphné jusqu'au 24 à minuit, lorsque vous aviez passé trois semaines à réfléchir à nos cadeaux. Je voudrais les présents si toujours bien présentés de Daphné, et ses cheveux bien tressés même le 25 à l'aube.

Seulement, nous sommes le 24 décembre. Il est vingt-trois heures passé de quarante six minutes. Quarante-sept. Peu importe, je m'en fous. L'aiguille peut bien se figer indéfiniment sur le cadran vacillant de cette horloge branlante. Le temps peut bien imploser. La nuit ne finira pas. La nuit ne finira pas, parce que Noël a disparu avec toi, avec vous. Et Zabini fuit mon regard à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Lions en cage, bêtes sauvages emprisonnées pour toujours par l'absence. Qu'avons-nous fait, tu le sais toi ?

Je veux, je veux que tout redevienne comme avant. Ils n'en savent rien, dehors. Ils ne savaient rien, de nous, de toi, de ton sourire moqueur, de tes yeux d'enfant perdue, de la douceur de ta peau, de la force de tes mains qui m'emprisonnaient sous tes cauchemars, de ta fierté, des tes craintes. Ils n'en savaient rien. Personne ne saura jamais. Ils n'ont jamais rien sur, de toi, de vous, de nous. Il y avait les silences de Nott qui disaient tant. Et parfois, Théodore éclatait de rire, d'un rire si vibrant que le château en frissonnait, et son rire était si communicatif qu'on le suivait tous sans savoir ni pourquoi ni comment. Son livre lui tombait des mains, son livre du moment. Théo et ses bouquins, Théo dans son monde un peu bizarre, un peu absent, mais toujours là, la main sur une épaule pour soutenir, un regard furieux pour punir, un sourire en coin pour se moquer. Théo, Théo et sa voix traînante de fin de journée, Théo et son chocolat fourré aux noisettes, ses deux tasses de café du matin, sa peau pâle un peu maladive, Théo et ses diatribes contre les elfes de maison « incapables de faire un moelleux au chocolat digne de ce nom ». Théo et son écriture serrée, nerveuse, qui laissait des petits mots assassins sous les portes des dortoirs des plus jeunes pour qu'ils la ferment, son sortilège de désillusion qui nous avait sauvé la mise tant de fois du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, Théo et ses vieilles légendes qu'il laissait jaillir sous les étoiles. Qu'en savaient-ils, ces imbéciles de Gryffondors ? Personne n'a jamais su, personne ne saura jamais.

Blaise pleure en silence, certains soirs. Personne ne le sait. Qu'avons-nous fait, pas fait, mal fait, dis-moi. Le cœur au bord des lèvres. Le verre de whisky Pur-Feu m'a échappé des mains, il n'a pas cillé. Un jour, le vide avalera Blaise Zabini tout entier.

Tout entier, Noël a explosé, le jour ne se lèvera pas, pas pour nous. Ça brûle, au fond, tu vois, là, tout au fond, ça brûle, Noël s'est échappé avec vous.

Plus de pain d'épice volé aux cuisines, plus de champagne dérobé chez papa-maman, plus de cris hystériques et de filles en robes de soirée et talons hauts, étoiles filantes au creux de nos imaginaires, finies les veillées en pyjama et les chocolats brûlants de Daphné, la vodka cachée derrière une pierre branlante de la cheminée, finie ta voix qui murmure de vieilles comptines pour enfants pas sages. Sales gosses in-foutus d'aller dormir, sales gamins perdus et si furieux de vivre pourtant. Qu'est-ce qu'on a raté ?

On a perdu Noël, perdu tous repères. Les parties de poker sont devenues des parties de solitaire, et le vent frappe aux carreaux pour laisser entrer des fantômes, encore les mêmes, toujours plus forts. Vous me manquez. Je voudrais, je voudrais.

Les sourires froids de Daphné et ses crises d'euphorie incompréhensibles, ses larmes qui nous faisaient perdre nos moyens et tu nous fusillais du regard avant de courir la consoler, Daphné et ses cheveux si parfaits qu'on la croyait une poupée, sa douceur loin des regards, Daphné et ses doigts de fée, les massages jusqu'à pas d'heure en cas de gage perdu, et ses chocolats chauds après les entraînements de Quidditch. Daphné, Daphné inaccessible poupée de porcelaine, ses doigts au piano, chaque soir, rien que pour nous. Le Club des cinq, riait Rogue. Explosé, enterré le Club. Plus de cinq, plus rien. Rien que les souvenirs qui tournent en rond, la valse lente des adieux et puis les regrets qui éclatent de rire. Fini, fini enterrée la belle histoire.

Et nos nuit, nos nuits plus belles que leurs jours. À faire brûler nos rêves comme des papillons du haut de la tour d'Astronomie, et nos espoirs brisés, nos envolées nocturnes et les gorgées de whisky qui nous rendaient plus courageux, loin des regards quand le jour s'éteignait. Qu'en savaient-ils ? Dans son omniscience, Dumbledore savait-il que Daphné Greengrass buvait son thé avec deux sucres, mais son café noir ? Connaissait-il le talent extraordinaire de Théodore Nott pour raconter des histoires ? Savait-il que Blaise Zabini fumait comme une adolescente, en recrachant la fumée au ciel sans jamais l'avaler – pour pourrir un peu de cet infini qui nous était tant refusé ? Connaissait-il la manie de Pansy Parkinson pour les vieux films moldus en noir et blanc? Savait-il que défoncé, Drago Malfoy voyait le ciel pourpre et y dessinait des dragons ? Non, non, le vieux fou ne savait rien. Personne, personne ne savait parce qu'on avait les mauvais noms, le mauvais rôle. Les vilains garçons et filles, enfermés du mauvais de côté de la ligne, c'était nous. Les lâches, les petits cons sur lesquels tout le monde a craché pendant tant d'années. Mais qu'en savaient-ils ?

Se doutaient-ils, qu'en cinquième année, Pansy Parkinson se servait de son rôle dans la Brigade inquisitoriale pour protéger les premières années, toute maisons confondues ? Auraient-ils pu imaginer que Daphné Greengrass s'était gratté le bras, inlassablement, arraché la peau avec les ongles pour faire disparaître la Marque sur son bras ? Le Lord noir n'avait jamais pensé qu'on puisse se faire délibérément tant de mal pour y échapper, et un jour, Daphné s'en était libérée. Et elle riait, elle riait aux éclats à genoux dans le dortoir des garçons, elle riait, hystérique, les mains et les lèvres poisseuses de sang et son bras déchiqueté, elle n'avait pas mal, elle était libre, libre, pour la première fois de sa vie. Auraient-ils voulu croire, qu'un Serpentard pouvait aimer ? M'auraient-ils cru, si j'avais osé lui dire, à elle, à elle, qu'elle me rendait dingue avec ses yeux noisettes et ses cheveux en désordre ? Non, non, alors je m'étais tu. Personne ne saura jamais. Toi tu avais su, très vite, très tôt, tu avais serré ma main si fort ce jour-là, parce que tu savais qu'on n'avait pas le droit à ça, nous. L'amour niais des belles histoires ne va pas aux sales gosses. Mais savaient-ils, eux, que Blaise Zabini aimait l'opéra et le théâtre classique ? Qu'il riait à tout et surtout pour n'importe quoi, et que ses farces du 1er avril étaient toujours d'un ridicule jamais atteint, mais qu'il citait Shakespeare et Racine comme personne? Savaient-ils, que nous n'étions finalement pas si différents d'eux ?

Merde, je n'ai plus envie de me justifier. Parce que je le savais bien, moi, que je vivais avec des gens extraordinaires. Je la sentais, chaque jour, leur chaleur, même au cœur de l'horreur. Je me souviens, de cette première nuit, de la douleur, de la marque sur nos bras d'enfants et du gouffre dans lequel on avait sauté tous ensembles, parce qu'il était trop tard pour reculer. Trop tard, raté, pas de seconde chance pour les sales gosses. On avait sauté aux gouffres d'un seul coup, laissé s'éteindre la lumière.

Parce que Blaise et Théodore jouaient aux échecs tous les jeudis soirs, sans exception. Parce que Pansy Parkinson cachait sous son lit des paquets de sucreries inépuisables, que Daphnée Greengrass perdait sa baguette tous les jours, et tous les jours, la retrouvait dans la poche trouée de la vieille cape volée à Flint quelques années auparavant. Parce que Blaise m'avait appris à quatre heures du matin, un mardi de novembre de deuxième année, à aller attraper les étoiles du haut d'un Nimbus 2001. Parce que j'avais appris d'eux les règles d'une amitié peu commune.

Et vous, vous qui ce soir riez, respirez les saveurs d'un Noël familial, enneigé, d'un Noël de plus, donc parfait et tranquille, comme tout bon Noël. Cannelle, sucre, champagne, musique, dinde, recettes ratées et cadeaux mal emballés. Inspirez à fond. Vous sentez ça ?

C'est l'odeur de la vie.

.

Drago Malfoy ferma la fenêtre dans un claquement sourd. Blaise ne cilla pas. Yeux fermés sur les fantômes de leurs jeunes années. Yeux grands ouverts sur un vide si noir qu'ils en avaient perdu tous les mots. Dehors, le ciel. Si loin la mer, son appel, caresse muette, promesse d'oubli. Tic-tac. Comme des coups de couteau, le rythme lent de l'horloge. Tic-tac. A quoi bon ?

Encore. Tenir encore. Inspirer. Expirer. Avaler un peu de vie, à contre cœur, comme un sirop pour la toux. Se gorger d'un peu d'ailleurs. Drago Malfoy ferma les yeux et rouvrit la fenêtre. Tic-tac. Minuit. Noël, Noël aux confins du noir.

Voix rauque cassée. Faire un vœu, juste un seul. Tradition désuète. Faire un vœu, rien qu'une fois. Voix brisée d'avoir trop pleuré. Essayer pourtant essayer encore. Rien qu'un souhait, une dernière fois.

-Je veux te revoir.

-On dit « je voudrais », Malfoy.

Porte ouverte, courant d'air. Sourire mutin poupée de porcelaine aux joues rougies de froid. Rien qu'un souhait, rien qu'une fois. Cheveux en bataille, et cristaux de glace. Trêve, rêve. Sursaut, stupeur. Tremblements. Se jeter à l'eau, rien qu'une fois. Tous les crimes expiés, enfin.

Stupeur, frisson. Flamme féline et sifflement vipérin. Sursaut, crainte.

-Je te voudrais, Granger.

Au milieu de ses fantômes grisâtres, ronds de fumée à l'abandon sur la mer d'huile du temps, Blaise Zabini sourit.


End file.
